dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Odagiri Joe
Profile *'Name:' オダギリジョー *'Name (romaji):' Odagiri Joe *'Real name:' 小田切譲 / 小田切让（おだぎり・じょう） / Odagiri Jou *'Profession:' Actor and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthdate:' Tsuyama, Okayama, Japan *'Height:' 176cm *'Weight:' 60kg *'Star sign:' Aquarius *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' Wife/actress Kashii Yu *'Talent agency:' Dongyu About Odagiri Joe was born in Tsuyama, Okayama prefecture, a small town in central Japan renowned for its beautiful cherry blossoms in the spring. Though he was accepted by Kochi University, he turned it down for an opportunity to study in the United States. He had originally intended to study movie directing at California State University in Fresno, but mistakes in the application process landed him in acting classes. It may have been a blessing in disguise, for two years after studying in Fresno and later starring in a few stage performances in Japan, Odagiri would find himself catapulted to fame in his role in the Kamen-Rider series, playing the central character, Godai Yuusuke. He became the predecessor of the "Ikemen Hero" craze (literally, "good-looking actors playing hero roles in popular TV series"). Since then, Odagiri has appeared in many movies and dramas. He won the Best New Actor Award at the 2003 Japan Academy Awards for his role as the uniquely bisexual nemesis in the film "Azumi", and in the following year, was awarded the Best Supporting Actor Award for his electrifying performance in internationally acclaimed director Kitano Takeshi's 2004 film, "Blood and Bones" (血骨). Odagiri's creative acting skills and strong presence in films have secured him a place in stardom. He is slated to appear in numerous more films in 2005, including "メゾン・ド・ヒミコ (Maison de Himiko), where he portrays a homosexual man in a relationship with the protagonist (played by Shibasaki Kou's father). TV Shows *Cheer Dan (TBS, 2018) *Keiji Yugami (Fuji TV, 2017, ep9-10) *Juhan Shuttai! (TBS, 2016) *Okashi no Ie (TBS 2015) *Yume wo Ataeru (WOWOW, 2015) * Shinya Shokudo 3 (TBS, 2014) *Gokuaku Ganbo (Fuji TV, 2014, ep1-2,4-6,10-11) *River's Edge Ookawabata Tanteisha (TV Tokyo, 2014) *Alice no Toge (TBS, 2014) *S (TBS, 2014) *Yae no Sakura (NHK, 2013) *Toshi Densetsu no Onna (TV Asahi, 2012, ep9) *Kazoku no Uta (Fuji TV, 2012) *Shinya Shokudo 2 (TBS/MBS, 2011) *Hei no Naka no Chuugakkou (TBS, 2010) *Atami no Sousakan (TV Asahi, 2010) *Shinya Shokudo (TBS/MBS, 2009) *Boku no Imoto (TBS, 2009) *Kaette Kita Jikou Keisatsu as Kiriyama Shuichiro (TV Asahi, 2007) *Jikou Keisatsu as Kiriyama Shuichiro (TV Asahi, 2006) *Fukigen na Gene as Katsuta Hayato (Fuji TV, 2005, ep1,4-5,7-11) *Shinsengumi as Saito Hajime (NHK, 2004) *Kaikyo wo Wataru Violin as young Shogen Shin's violin teacher (Fuji TV, 2004) *Beginner (Fuji TV, 2003) *Satokibi Batake no Uta (TBS, 2003) *Kao as Nishijima Kosuke (Fuji TV, 2003) *Satorare as Satomi Kenichi (TV Asahi, 2002) *Tentai Kansoku as Kisaki Takeshi (Fuji TV, 2002) *Hatsu Taiken (Fuji TV, 2002) *Shitto no Kaori (TV Asahi, 2001) *OL Visual Kei 2 (TV Asahi, 2001, season 2) *Kamen Rider Kuuga (TV Asahi, 2000) Movies *Kuuki Ningyo 空気人形 (2009) *Plastic City (2008) *Dream / Bi-mong 비몽 (2008) *Tenten / Adrift in Tokyo (2007) *Tokyo Tower Okan to Boku to, Tokidoki Oton (2007) *Sad Vacation (2007) *Mushishi / Bugmaster (2007) *Sakebi / Retribution (2006) *The Pavillion "Salamandre" (2006) *Yureru / Sway (2006) *The Uchouten Hotel (2006) *Maison de Himiko (2005) *Shinobi~Heart Under Blade (2005) *Scrap Heaven (2005) *Operetta Tanuki Goten / Princess Raccoon (2005) *Yume no Naka e (2005) *Synchrocity (2005) *In the Pool (2005) *Big River (2005) *Black Kiss (2004) *Kono Yo no Soto e / Out of This World (2004) *Chi to Hone / Blood and Bones (2004) *Pacchigi! (2004) *Hazard (2003) *Akarui Mirai / Bright Future (2003) *Azumi (2003) *Mokka no Koibito (2002) *Puratonikku Sekusu / Platonic Sex (2001) Endorsements *Canon *FOMA 902iS *LifeCard *Mens Beauteen *ROHTO *Shinsen *Sony IXY Digital Recognitions *'2015 10th Seoul International Drama Awards:' Asia Star Grand Award *'Japanese Academy Awards:' Best Actor nomination for Yureru (2007) *'Kinema Junpo Awards:' Best Actor for La Maison de Himiko (2005) *'Yokohama Film Festival:' Best Actor for La Maison de Himiko (2005) *'Nikkan Sports Film Awards:' Ishihara Yujiro New Actor Award for Blood and Bones (2004) *'Mainichi Film Concours:' Best Supporting Actor for Blood and Bones (2004) *'Kinema Junpo Award:' Best Supporting Actor for Blood and Bones (2004) *'Japan Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actor for Blood and Bones (2004) *'Blue Ribbon Awards:' Best Supporting Actor for Blood and Bones (2004) *'Japanese Professional Movie Award:' Best Actor for Bright Future (2003) *'Japan Academy Awards:' Best New Actor for Azumi (2003) Trivia *Originally debuting with his birth name, 小田切譲, he changed his name from the Kanji form to the Katakana form (form used primarily in the translation of Western names), オダギリジョー, since his first name is often misread as "Yuzuru", instead of "Jo." ("Jo" is not the most common way to read his first name.) Another reason for his name change is that he used the western name "Joe" when he attended California State University (CSU) as an arts major. External Links *Official site *Official agency page *Japanese Wikipedia *JDorama.com Category:JActorCategory:JSinger